Silver Lining
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: Right after Nina survives Senkhara and the Mask of Anubis. She and Fabian finally get some time together to just be together. Sometimes it takes a bit to realize to find the good in a bad situation. One-shot for fabinachick7's "Rocketship" Contest.


**Silver Lining**

**Summary: **Right after Nina survives Senkhara and the Mask of Anubis. She and Fabian finally get some time together to just be together. Sometimes it takes a bit to realize you're over the moon for someone.

**Word Count: **753

Nina sat on a stump in the woods a little ways away from the old Frobisher library, her head in her hands as she breathed deeply. She was trembling slightly and looked very pale from the fright of all she'd been through. The whole ordeal with Senkhara and all of the rubbish she'd brought with her had been incredibly taxing on Nina. And the "Osirian" deal? It was too much for one over stressed girl to be dealing with.

Suddenly, the soft sound of music floated toward her and she lifted her head up to see Fabian holding a battery powered, old-fashioned boombox.

_It's been fourteen minutes  
>Since I dropped you off and<br>And my mind is racing  
>Never thought I'd think about<br>It's all about you  
>With your two left feet<br>And how you're just so sweet  
>You've got me falling<br>Like a shooting star_

"Fabian?" Nina asked, taking the hand he offered her and standing up as she smiled at him. He pulled her in, gently setting his hands on her hips as he pulled her in for a dance.

"Sorry I didn't ask, I just felt like I had to make up for what happened at the Masked Ball," Fabian told her as he held her close to him. __

_And you've got all my friends  
>Sayin' wah ah oh ohhh<br>When I see you smile  
>I need to know oh oh ohh<em>

_Do your knees go weak  
>Does your tongue get twist<br>Afraid to close your eyes  
>Cause you might miss this<br>I need to know  
>Is it like a rocketship<br>Slow your heart  
>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<br>I need to know _

"I know a lot's happened with us this year and last year," Fabian started with a deep breath, "I just wish there was some way we could take this moment and freeze it forever. I just feel like life's moving too fast and we're getting caught up in the flow of things."

"I know how you feel, everything is just constantly getting worse. I thought after the last time it would be better and now with….with…all of this. It's so overwhelming," Nina sighed as she rested her head against Fabian's chest and finally let the tears trickle out. With all the emotional build up, crying was the only way to let it go.

Fabian knew better than to say anything an simply stroked her hair soothingly as the music continued to play.__

_Two weeks and counting  
>Since I saw you standing<br>Fake facts and founding  
>And never thought I'd think about<br>It's all about you  
>So here's the thing<br>I say what I mean  
>No hiding back behind some clever line<em>

_And you've got all my friends  
>Sayin' wah ah oh ohhh<br>When I see you smile  
>I need to know oh oh ohh<em>

"You just have to look for the silver lining," Fabian reminded her. "You're a very strong girl and I know you. You're brave, beautiful, and strong. Very strong. Besides, we've had an amazing time going on all these adventures together and we've been through so much. We'll keep going through a lot, especially if we stay together. But it will be hard if we don't, too."

"I know, it's just been so much. Too much," Nina sighed as she composed herself and bit her upper lip nervously.__

_Do your knees go weak  
>Does your tongue get twist<br>Afraid to close your eyes  
>Cause you might miss this<em>

_I need to know  
>Is it like a rocketship<br>Slow your heart  
>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<br>I need to know _

Nina closed her eyes, knees knocking and heart racing, as she tilted her head up to kiss Fabian gently on the lips. And slowly the music started to fade away as she focused only on the kiss, letting all the emotion go so she could focus on the guy she loved. After a little while, they broke apart.

"Every little thing about you's making me, go go go, go go go, it's making me go go go crazy," Fabian sang along a little bit, causing Nina to laugh as she hugged him.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah…"__

_'Cause every little thing 'bout you is makin me  
>Every little thing 'bout you is makin me<br>Go go go, go go go  
>It's making me go go go crazy<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la la hey<br>La la la la la_


End file.
